


Standing Together (Because We Are All That We Have)

by Starchild (DouxAnge)



Series: Bats According to Stars [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouxAnge/pseuds/Starchild
Summary: Cass is having trouble.Dick decides to help.
Series: Bats According to Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173989
Kudos: 2





	Standing Together (Because We Are All That We Have)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing about Batkids being kids

Bruce has me running around the house, checking all of the good hiding spots for Cass, who has apparently been missing for three hours. I can’t really blame her. She just joined the family two weeks ago, and we can be pretty overwhelming sometimes. My first month here consisted of a pretty much constant game of hide-and-seek between me and the rest of the family.

Dami lands in a crouch in front of me, probably having jumped from the second floor landing to cut me off. The man is panting, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. His toxic green eyes stare directly into my soul as my brother catches his breath. His hand on my shoulder prevents me from leaving.

“Third floor,” Dami wheezes. “Royal Bedroom. Can’t fit. Behind the wardrobe. Too heavy to move.” With a curt nod, I fling myself up and over the banister, skittering up the stairs to the third floor. None of the rooms up here are used for anything but storage. The Royal Bedroom sits at the end of the east hall, unnaturally still. It was the bedroom of some distant relative who had a thing for creepy paintings. The walls are a deep, rich blue that reminds me of the ocean at night.

The door creaks as I ease it open, padding into the room. My socked feet make almost no noise on the plush carpet. Through the silence I can hear the soft sniffles and faint rustle of fabric coming from one corner of the room. Cass must have moved after Dami found her. I make my way over to the big chest tucked between the bed and the wall, sitting on the dusty floor with my back against the ancient wood. She knows I’m here, if the sudden silence is anything to go by.

Knowing better than to break the silence, I pull the string off my wrist and shake it out. After looping it over my pinky and thumb on both hands, the delicate movements of Cat’s Cradle twist and turn the string into random shapes. Jay showed me how to make a witch’s broom after he coaxed me off the chandelier in the Red Room my first week. Even now, eight months later, no one has figured out how I even got up there. A soft smile lifts the corners of my mouth as the chest lid creaks. The only acknowledgment I make is turning slightly to give the girl a better view of my hands.

Dropping the spider web, I adjust the string and begin working it into a tangled mess on one hand. A subtle glance reveals that I have Cass’ undivided attention. I decide to take a risk and turn to face her. She startles a bit, but doesn’t run away. Small victories. Holding out a hand, I smile at her. It takes a second, but she reaches out and places her palm against mine. From there, it only takes four seconds to make her entire day. I show her which string to pull, the same way Jay did with me, and watch as her entire being lights up in delight.

“Show,” she demands, sliding to the floor next to me.

“Only if you promise to stop hiding when you get overwhelmed,” I counter, earning a huff.

We spend the next hour on the floor, making shapes out of the loop of string. By the time Jay finds us, Cass is smiling and relaxed in a way she hasn’t been since getting here. The older boy leans against the doorway, that fond smile he doesn’t willingly let anyone see settled over his features as he watches me teach Cass. The second she notices him, however, she’s up and gone. A soft sigh escapes me as I climb to my feet and brush off my pants. Jay sets a hand on my shoulder as I pass him, pulling me to a stop.

“You did good, kiddo. Don’t forget how long it took for you to settle in, okay?” I nod.

“She stole my string,” I state weakly. Jay laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and dragging me with him.

“I’ll get you a new string.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

True to his word, Jay drops into my class at school the next day. A few of my classmates whisper to each other, probably gossiping about Jay and his blatant refusal to obey dress code. Today, his tie is around his wrist and jacket left balled up on his bedroom floor. He strolls right up to my desk, dramatically flopping over on top of it. His left leg is keeping him balanced while his right foot comes up to rest on one of the bars. The whispers only get louder.

My brother lolls his head towards me, face carefully blank. I quirk a single brow at his antics. He smirks and spits something at me, immediately jumping off my desk and flying across the room. I screech, jumping to my feet as well. Jason only cackles as he sprints away. My classmates watch with wide eyes as I pick up whatever Jay spat at me.

A saliva-soaked string, tied into a giant loop.

“He didn’t have to put it in his mouth,” I grumble, flopping exasperatedly back into my seat. I wrap it around my wrist.


End file.
